red riding hood
by Whyrallthegoodnamestaken
Summary: Red held the dagger to his face, daring him to move. His wolf side told him he had nothing to be afraid of, but her eyes said otherwise. Please read and review!
1. prolouge

**_A/N: Hi! I posted this before but I can't find it :( This is my new story Red riding hood and it's the first I've posted on Fanfiction! Plz plz plz review, this is short i knowbut it gets much longer, trust me!_**

_Within the realms of midnight one lover awaits, waiting his true love's prescence. For years they have met under the light of the moon but who knew a false caress, an empty kiss could have lead to this? He waits for her, her scent, her smile, her laugh. But love is blind. In an instant, everything you ever valued can be ripped out of your hands, you heart mercilessly torn in two. He waits..._

_Suddenly, from amongst the many trees, a familiar laughter rings through the darkness, piercing him and turning his hopes to shame. For there lies his true love in the embrace of another. A teardrop forms as all his hapiness is set on fire, turning to jealousy and betrayal before it hits the forest floor. An aguished howl escapes his lips and before he can control himself he has shifted. The hunter breaks free from his embrace, eager to hunt down this rare catch, failing to notice the anxiety in his forbidden love's eye. The chase begins. A single gunshot, a distraught whimper, and a terrified sob all in harmony emit from the forest. And once again the forest conceals the bloody secrets and it's terrible past, cleansing itself to appear innocent enough to the unknowing eye._


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: First chapter up! Please review!**_

* * *

The small iron bucket fell with a colossal splash, almost taking Red with it. Shame, she thought with dismay, anything would have been better than this. And i doubt mother would have noticed. Last time I fell she didn't notice for three days, and didn't do anything about for another two. It was a typical day in Silverstone village; grey, cloudy, rain threatening to fall any minute. Women slaved away with the daily household chores while the all men got drunk at the nearest tavern. Almost all the children where playing on the dusty streets and fields, shrieking in delight, running from the 'wolf'. Almost all. Red ignored the cold glares thrown at her as she stumbled back home, careful to keep the bucket from spilling. She shoved the broken down and rotting door to the side as she stepped inside her house. The kitchen was empty, whilst her mother's stash of liquor was completely empty, which could either mean she was lying on the floor drunk and unconscious somewhere, or yet another man had taken her to bed. The sexual moans and thuds coming from upstairs suggested that it was indeed the latter. Red despised men. Ever since her mother had abandoned life and just let herself become prey to hungry predators that were the cheating husbands or horny 40 year olds, the entire village looked down on her and her family which consisted of just Red and her. It wasn't always like this. O, not at all. In fact, father was a hunter, loved by the entire village. In those times, her mother would be a loving wife and mother. She would laugh freely and protect her family from all harm. Her family was her life. She was the heart of the village, kind hearted and sociable, loyal to her friends and above all, she loved her child more than her own life. Every night she would read Red stories of magical castles and mystical creatures. Back then, her mother used to have a particular fondness to wolves, or to be specific, werewolves. She would read Red her version of the three little pigs, where the wolf was simply a victim of the arrogant creatures' ignorance. And whenever Red would ask if werewolves existed, she would say with a twinkle in her eye

_'You can never tell what's real from what is simply a fairy tale. Sometimes the tales are reality. But one thing that will do you good is to never judge. Never try and put a line on reality and magic, because at some point they will merge. At night when you hear the howl of a creature from the forest, think of it to be a werewolf, or simply a forest animal. Thats all up to you. But for me, i think the werewolf lives. Misunderstood to be the devil's incarnate that takes children at night, thats for sure. In fact, i think the werewolf was simply a misunderstood, lonely and kind animal. Maybe someday, someone else will to..._ Her eyes would go dreamy, like she was reliving a memory of happiness. _Yes Red, I do believe the werewolf exists, and doubt he just wants company. Don't ever judge him Red, ever._

Red wiped a tear away as she remembered those happy childhood days. Her love for her mother became so huge she didn't doubt a word she said. Her life was perfect till the fateful day they got the message.

T_here was a hurried bang at the door. It was a cold, snowy winter's night. Red was only about 12. Her mother came rushing to the door, eyes filled with tears. Her mother had been worrying for her father for hours now. Her father had gone out to hunt the nearby deer that were taking shelter in the forest. Red's mother told him not to go, that it was too dark and cold outside. Red had noticed that her mother had a certain fear of darkness and of the forest, but she had never questioned it. Her father promised her mother he would return in a hour or two, and that there was nothing to worry about. As the door slammed shut, the house had been filled with an unseen danger, like the house could tell something terrible was going to happen. Red recalled seeing her mother shocked, arguing with the courier, tears streaming down her face in rivers and as the door shut she sank to the ground, curling into heap on the hard wooden floor. Red had also started crying, seeing her mother so upset. For hours her mother lay on the floor, her body shaking with sobs, and when morning came, Red found her mother still on the floor, surrounded by about 10 empty bottles of liquor, one half drunk still grasped in her hand. Her mother looked up, eyes red from crying, and what Red saw tore her apart. In her mother's eyes there was no more compassion. No more desire and no more love. She had lost the desire to live._

From that day on Red's mother had found solace in liquor and sex. The figure Red had grew up to love was now the one she hated with all her heart. From then on her mother would beat her mercilessly, accusing her of looking too much like the motherfucker who left her. She would either be drunk senseless or fucking a random guy in her cheap mattress of a bed. Red was forced to leave her childhood behind so soon, and learn how to keep herself alive. She had learnt by the way men used her, that all men where demons, only looking for one thing, for now her mother was a shell of a person, the village whore, and Red hated her for it

* * *

A/N: Is it okay? Please tell me what you think, too dramatic?


End file.
